Experiencias Agrias
by Pabeth
Summary: Ellos nunca estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, siempre había algo que los alejaba. Pero aún así ambos estaban conscientes de la locura con la que se amaban.


**Tipo:** Songfic.

**Track:** A veces fui de Aleks Syntek.

**Personajes: **Goenji Shuuya, Endo Mamoru.

**Advertencias:** OoC, pareja homosexual, drama, un poco de mala ortografía y gramática, romance... creo.

**Notas: **¿Por qué un GoenjiXEndo? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, simplemente así ocurrió, aunque si les digo me encanta esta pareja tanto como el KidoXEndo, ¡lo amo! Bueno no sé qué más decir porque el fic me nació del alma.

* * *

><p><strong>Experiencias Agrias<strong>

* * *

><p>—Esto se acaba aquí— sentenció Endo.<p>

—Ya lo creo— Goenji le miró con cierta tristeza en sus ojos —. Aún así…

—Podemos tomarnos de la mano y fingir que somos amigos, que siempre lo fuimos— el capitán de Raimon extendió una de sus morenas manos hacia la persona delante de él. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados delataban que la noche anterior no había parado de llorar. Su voz rasposa hacía notar que tampoco había dejado de sollozar, mientras algunos gritos de exclamación seguramente también se le escaparon de vez en cuando —Adiós Goenji Shuuya.

"_A veces fui_

_Un inconsciente y un necio feroz,_

_Que no escuchaba al hablar,_

_Hay tantas cosas que no te gustaban"_

La primera vez que se habían visto, y la segunda, como también la tercera, Endo se había dado cuenta de que ese chico de tan sólo 14 años tenía un imán que lo hacía ir hacia él. Buscarlo, desear conocerlo, saber más, necesitaba hacerlo.

Cuando lo vio entrar a su clase y oír su nombre, desde ese momento, se quedó grabado en su mente, _Goenji Shuuya_. Luego de eso siguieron los forzados encuentros —forzados, claro que por él—, que sólo hicieron que el otro le creyera un maniaco del fútbol, que nada más era eso lo que lo movía, que le necesitaba cerca nada más para que jugara en su equipo.

Endo Mamoru nunca escuchó razones; ni el pudor, ni la vergüenza le detenían. Esos ojos café oscuro que le miraban a cada segundo con seriedad eran los que le intrigaban. Porque nunca había sentido esa necesidad de mantenerse al lado de alguien, por eso insistió, e insistió, y luego volvió a hacerlo, sin escuchar razones, sin ver las suplicas que, en silencio, aquella persona le hacía para que dejara de insistir.

Hasta que su terquedad lo llevó a la respuesta. Cuando llegó a ese hospital y le vio salir de la habitación de su hermana; cuando tuvo que dar explicaciones más no supo que decir. Soltar toda esa sarta de estupideces como: _"Pensé que estabas lastimado", "Entiendo que no quieras entrar al equipo", o "Estaba preocupado por ti", _no lograba expresar todo el terror que su corazón había sentido al verle entrar en aquel lugar, o la inmensa curiosidad que le abordaba por saber quién era la persona que estaba dentro de la habitación detrás de él, así que lo más acertado que pudo decir al final de sus incoherentes monólogos fue un: _"Ya no sé qué decir. Lo siento"._

Sí, era cierto que el chico de cabellos cafés nunca prestó atención a lo que Goenji siempre trataba de decirle con gestos, pero era la loca emoción de quererlo saber todo de un sólo por boca propia del goleador de fuego. Aún así éste no era muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos mediante palabras, pero Endo nunca supo entender eso.

Lo mismo había ocurrido cuando le había suplicado al de cabellos color crema que se quedara cuando la entrenadora le había ordenado que se fuese del equipo.

Nunca aprendió a escucharle en silencio, cuando le miraba y le rogaba que callara y que simplemente le entendiera. _"Yo no puedo ser así, porque yo no aprendí a hacer las cosas de esa manera, en silencio como tú". _Fue la patética excusa que puso su mente frente a todos los acontecimientos que se iban suscitando alrededor de esa persona, y que al final siempre lo paraba lastimándolo. Por no escuchar en silencio. Por su estúpida impulsividad.

Luego siguió lo de irse a Alemania a estudiar medicina. ¡¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en alejarlo de Goenji? Sí, el mundo lo hacía por su bien, porque definitivamente ellos no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero Mamoru Endo lo amaba con locura y pasión, de verdad que ya lo había entendido; desde el primer momento en que vio al de pelo picudo lo había amado, amaba a todo su ser.

Luego de tantos rodeos, de tanto luchar, de tanto sufrir logró aceptar que debía simplemente disfrutar el caminar junto a él. Pasaron por ciertos problemas con lo de la decisión del padre de Goenji, luego vino el mundial. La amistad que ambos compartían era tan fuerte que asombraba a todos. _"Su amistad movía montañas_".

"_Y a veces también,_

_Tuve la suerte de ser más prudente y de_

_Atraer tu atención"_

—Goenji, esto ya no es amistad. Te amo— Goenji volteó a verle con los ojos abiertos de par en par —. Lo siento, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo. ¿Sabes? Siempre me esforcé por convencerme de que era ilógico; somos hombres, somos mejores amigos, jugamos en el mismo equipo, y podría seguir, pero te amo. La primera vez que te vi, desde esa vez te necesité junto a mí. Lo siento, pero por favor no me odies— las palabras salieron de golpe, sin pensar mucho. Luego de varios minutos en silencio, no pudo resistirlo más y las lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas. En acto reflejo el de banda naranja se volteo, rió secamente y se despidió con un gesto de mano —. Lamento ser tan inoportuno, porque sé que ni siquiera mi forma de ser es la que más pudiera complementarte.

Empezó a caminar gradas abajo, mientras veía como la erguida torre de hierro empezaba a desaparecer ante sus ojos. Sus piernas flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer, pero unos robustos brazos le detuvieron. Su corazón latió más rápido de lo que creía podía hacerlo.

—Tu inoportunidad me encanta— y aquellos labios que antes habían pronunciado esas palabras lo callaron. Le besaron con pasión, con ansias, con anhelo.

"_Pero hoy me doy cuenta..._

_Yo sé que si hoy puedo cambiar por amor,_

_Debo empezar por aceptarme como soy,_

_Y es por mí que quiero ser mejor para ti."_

Desde aquel día ambos empezaron con una relación, que ante los ojos de Kido y Hiroto, que era los únicos que sabían, era enfermiza y traicionera. Que iba consumiéndolos poro a poco, deteriorándolos hasta sus entrañas. Las peleas provocaban sexo, el sexo peleas; las amistades celos locos, ¿y los momentos buenos? Bueno eso tal vez era el sexo.

Pero Endo lo amaba, de verdad que aunque nadie entendiera esa enfermiza relación, el sí lo hacía, y estaba feliz, feliz porque al fin estaba al lado de esa persona que tanto había deseado por meses, casi un año y medio.

Pero también había algo que iba opacando su luz, que por cada sonrisa habían detrás dos lágrimas. _"No somos el uno para el otro"._ Y así es, ambos estaban conscientes de que aquello que tenían no sería para siempre, que en el futuro se tendrían que separar y dejar, para luego verse por la calle, saludarse y ver a la persona que cada uno llevaba a la par.

"—_Oh, y quién es ella._

—_Mi esposa, ¿y ella? _

—_Mi prometida"._

"_Optimismo, optimismo. Eso es lo que te falta"._ Se repetía Endo todas las mañanas frente al espejo, pero el diario vivir se lo hacía imposible. Aún así, él creía que si volvía a ser el mismo de antes, si lo hacía por él esta vez y no por el goleador de fuego, entonces todo mejoraría. _"Sí, cambio para mí"._

"_Si estoy mal soy quien no dejará de sufrir._

_Y es así que aunque vuelva a caer en el mismo_

_Lugar me podría levantar"._

—¿Me amas?— le preguntó por segunda vez en aquella semana el portero.

—¡Deja ya de preguntar eso!

—¡Pero si nunca me lo dices, cómo quieres que lo sepa!— gritó ya frustrado su pareja por su falta de demostraciones de amor—. ¡Sólo dilo y ya!

—Pues no te amo… nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré— dijo Shuuya en un acto impulsivo de enojo, aunque después de haberlo dicho se arrepintió enormemente de sus palabras. ¡¿Qué si lo amaba? ¡Pues claro que lo hacía, más que a la vida misma!

Miró a un lado y observó al chico de cabellos cafés. Estaba con un aire ausente, pensando en quién sabe qué tonterías.

—Me voy, nos vemos mañana— antes de que Mamoru tuviera la más mínima intención de moverse, el de cabellos color crema ya estaba encima de él.

Observó aquel rostro tan adorado para él, el portero estaba a punto de soltar a llorar peor que María Magdalena. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de soltar el agarre que le tenía a su ¿novio? Pero en un momento de debilidad soltó el agarre y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, mientras que su gesto frío y sereno se descomponía en uno lleno de dolor y tristeza.

—Te amo tanto, con tanta locura, que tengo miedo de perderte. Ya no quiero seguir amándote más, ya no quiero necesitar de ti, pero esto es como una enfermedad terminal, con cada día avanza más. Te amo tanto, que me duele hacerte tanto daño, pero no puedo evitarlo— y luego de aquellas palabras le besó. Aquel fue el beso más amargo que dio en toda su vida, porque fue ahí en donde Goenji Shuuya dejó escapar todas las lágrimas contenidas por todos esos meses llenos de dolor. Porque por cada gota de amor, un trozo de su integridad como persona se le iba escapando de las manos.

"_Caminar junto a ti,_

_Defenderte a morir"._

¿Que si no habían partes buenas? Claro que las había. Esos viajes en metro los días libres a partes de Japón, que ni él mismo se imaginaba que existía. Los buenos días con un beso con mal aliento. Las noches viendo películas de terror y oyendo música estridente. Las mañanas yendo a dejar a Yuka al instituto. ¡Oh sí! Porque su adoración era un terrible sobreprotector con su hermana menor. Y podía seguir nombrando cosas de cosas, pero por cada cosa buena siempre había mil malas.

Pero él podía seguirse levantando, tan sólo por él, por tener su mano entrelazada con la de él. Porque aunque Kido y Hiroto salieran a su rescate la mayoría de veces, diciendo cosas como que Goenji no era el apropiado él, podía defender a morir a ese chico moreno que le robaba todos sus suspiros.

"_A veces fui,_

_Un dictador y un tirano incapaz de preguntar_

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Hay tantas cosas que a ti te frustraban"_

Era un poco increíble. Él pensaba que al haber sido tan amigos y tenerle tanta confianza al mejor portero del mundo, su relación podía ir hacia arriba. Pero que equivocado estaba. De alguna manera empezó a tomar más distancia de la debida.

Trataba de ya no topárselo por las mañanas al ir al instituto, ya no le saludaba al entrar a clase, como también evitaba cualquier contacto físico con él. ¿Qué si ya no lo amaba? No para nada, y eso era lo que pasaba, que cada día su corazón latía más fuerte por ese despistado chico.

Pero tenía miedo… Miedo de que todo eso llegara a su fin pronto, tenía miedo de que si la cercanía crecía más, llegara a un punto en donde realmente ya no pudiera dejarlo. Porque Endou Mamoru era su adicción. ¿Qué entonces por qué no lo dejaba? Porque no quería dejarle el campo abierto a tantas personas que irían por él. ¿Egoísta? ¡Sí! Con orgullo. Pero aunque él estuviera rompiendo en pedazos el alma del castaño, tampoco podría soportar verlo con alguien más, le dolería demasiado. Todas esas sonrisas, esas miradas llenas de complicidad, todos esos gemidos llenos de placer gritando su nombre, todas esas caricias llenas de deseo; no él no podría haber entregado eso así como así.

Muchas veces su pareja le había reclamado que seguramente para él era todo sexo, pero no. Estaba consciente de toda la situación. Del dolor que estaba causando en ambos con su indiferencia, aunque sus miedos podían más.

"_Y a veces también,_

_Tuve detalles que nunca olvidaste y que te_

_Hicieron un bien"._

—Endo— gritó al ver la espalda de su novio —. Hoy estuviste extraño, ¿pasa algo?— por supuesto que sabía que pasaba. Era su culpa, pero…

—Lo siento, hablamos más tarde, debo ir a casa— el amante del fútbol ni siquiera volteó a verle, simplemente siguió su camino.

Raudo, tomó su mano y lo estrelló sin mucho cuidado contra la pared. Su mirada atravesó aquella mirada color café claro, y pudo saber todo lo que Endo pensaba. Pudo ver todo su dolor y congoja.

—Hace un año, desde hace un año que tus labios se volvieron mi más grande adicción— y le besó. En un inicio el de banda naranja quedó sorprendido por tal acción, pero luego correspondió el ardiente beso. Luego, de su mochila sacó una caja y se la extendió a su novio. Le miró con emoción interna esperando a que la abriera. Dentro se encontraba un colgante con la figura de un balón de fútbol —. No te lo regalo porque ames más al fútbol que a mí, sino porque gracias a él nos conocimos y ahora estamos juntos. Yo… te amo.

—Yo también— dijo Endo y luego se le tiró encima. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no siempre podía ser así?

"_Yo sé que si hoy puedo cambiar por amor,_

_Debo empezar por aceptarme como soy,_

_Y es por mí que quiero ser mejor para ti._

_Si estoy mal soy quien no dejara de sufrir._

_Y es así que aunque vuelva a caer en el mismo_

_Lugar me podría levantar"._

La última vez que habían discutido calmadamente sobre su situación, había prometido tratar de cambiar todo ese miedo. Pero ese miedo se volvió real cuando su padre lo puso contra la espada y la pared. Le había dicho que luego de terminar el nivel superior* de instituto, lo mandaría a Alemania a estudiar. O hacía aquello o sería destituido de su apellido y posición como un Goenji.

Aunque no lo dijera claramente, el chico le tenía un miedo terrible a su padre, y a cada orden que le daba se sentía sometido a cumplirla sin rechistar. Por un momento pretendió comentárselo a Endo, pero no, no pudo y decidió callar.

De nuevo vino aquella frialdad tan espesa que lo caracterizaba. Ya no más caricias, ni palabras de amor, como tampoco promesas absurdas que sabía no podrían cumplir. Poco a poco se fue consumiendo aquel brillo que el portero exhalaba hasta por los poros. Era el único culpable de las inmensas ojeras que siempre llevaba por las mañanas, era el culpable de los ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas que seguramente había derramado noche tras noche aquellos últimos meses, era el culpable de que el potero ya no sonriera, como también era el culpable de que ni siquiera quisiera tocar un balón de fútbol. Se había llevado todo lo bueno con él, absolutamente todo. Kidou y Hiroto lo odiaban, pero ellos no lo sabía, no se sentían igual a él.

¿Que si lloró? Sí, lo hizo, a solas en su habitación. No se avergonzaba de ello, porque le dolía, le dolía tanto que sentía que tan sólo sus lágrimas podían lavar lo que sentía. Esa quemazón interna que tenía. Dos días antes de su partida, se lo dio a conocer a su ex capitán. El cual con rostro serio e impasible le dio un escueto: _"Espero que te vaya bien"._

Y ahí fue cuando él lo aceptó. Ya no más besos adictivos, ya no más caricias llenas de morbo, ya no más noches hablando de fútbol, ya no más miradas cómplices, ya no más peleas que terminaban en sexo, ya no más Endo Mamoru para él.

"_Caminar junto a ti,_

_Defenderte a morir"._

—Así que esto es el adiós— dijo el de cabellos color crema con cierto tono de tristeza mientras tomaba la mano de Endo —. Sólo espero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haber estado contigo.

—Yo nunca te olvidaré. Pero tampoco te esperaré. Que todo te salga bien mi querido Goenji— y luego de estas palabras el chico de hebras color café se dio la vuelta y se despidió con un gesto con la mano, mientras se alejaba caminando hacia la puerta de salida del aeropuerto. Unas palabras inundaron su mente, mientras una triste sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

"_Nunca fuiste para mí, ni yo nunca lo fui para ti. Pero te amé, te amo y te amaré más que a nadie. Siempre estarás guardado en mi corazón, mi amor". _

Lástima que las cosas no eran como hacía unos años, cuando aquellos robustos brazos le abrazaron para no dejarlo caer y aquellos labios color canela le robaron su primer beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

*Nivel Superior: Es el que se hace después de la secundaria y previo a la universidad. (?) Lo digo ya que en distintos países se les llama de diferente forma, así que por lo menos a mí se me hace confuso.

Siempre he pensado que si ambos estuvieran juntos sería un tipo de amor perro, de esos en donde se aman con locura y pasión, pero a su vez siempre hay algo que los detiene a dejarse amar. ¡Meh! No sé cómo explicarlo, así que... ;)

PD: —Pabeth se ríe a carcajadas— por cinco minutos cruzó por mi mente ponerle: "Amor perro", pero… me parecía un título bastante inadecuado. :P

PD2: Esto lo escribí el 19 de octubre del 2011, y ahora que lo he vuelto a leer me siento tan marica, que hasta me llegué a sonrojar. Aún así lo subo porque hay algo que me gusta de él… En fin, ¿comentarios? Se aceptan de cualquier tipo, menos insultos.


End file.
